AkaKuroo Day
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ils vont fêter ça. Contient du lemon.


**AkaKuroo-**

 **Vive les lemons. Si vous voulez pas en lire, ne lisez pas.**

 **Merci à DonutChan et Ame_Fumikka, j'vous aime.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Et sinon tu vas faire quoi, avec Akaashi ? »

Kuroo se retourna vers son meilleur ami, Bokuto, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés.

« Quelque chose.

Déjà tu me piques mon meilleur ami et tu me dis même pas pourquoi ! Tu es horrible, Kuroo !

J'ai cru que c'était moi ton meilleur ami…

Ne change pas sujeeeeeeeeeet… »

Le chat noir sourit, avant de tourner les talons, ignorant les plaintes de l'autre. Il rentra alors chez lui.

En fait, Akaashi n'était pas seulement un ami. C'était s _on_ petit ami. Chose que Bokuto ignorait.

Alors oui, Kuroo avait réservé cette soirée pour la passer avec le passeur de Fukurodani, car c'était maintenant leurs quatre mois ensemble.

Un soupir de bien-être passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il rentra chez lui. Ses parents étaient absents toute la semaine, et c'était la première semaine des vacances. Le couple avait prévu de la passer ensemble, en dehors de leurs entrainements respectifs et des sorties avec le groupe – ils savaient que Bokuto ne tiendrait pas une semaine sans les voir.

Le chat sourit, en passant prendre un briquet sur sa table basse. Il alluma un encens- Akaashi avait toujours aimé quand il allumait un encens avant son arrivée – et de partir dans la salle de bain.

Il avait déjà préparé ses affaires, donc il alluma l'eau – il pouvait prendre son temps, il avait une heure devant lui.

Il ressortit, les cheveux séchés mais toujours aussi désordonnés, habillé en jean-chemise sombres.

Il alluma des bougies, lançant une playlist aux airs romantiques, et mit une série de flyers pour des restaurants à emporter – son petit-ami s'en fichait et il ne s'attendait pas à un repas cinq étoiles.

Et la sonnette retentit. Un sourire étira son visage.

Il partit ouvrir, et laissa entrer la personne qui était sur le seuil.

« Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais le ranger. »

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, ce qui arracha un frisson aux deux.

Kuroo savait qu'Akasshi ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand il parlait, c'était d'une teinte mystérieuse, colorée mais un peu sombre. Ce n'était pas de la timidité- comment être timide en supportant Bokuto _et_ Kuroo dans la même pièce, pendant plusieurs heures ?

Le chat pouffa tout seul en se disant que le noiraud avait l'air peu entreprenant devant les autres, mais au lit rien qu'eux deux, c'était autre chose.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-/-

La soirée passa rapidement pour nos deux compères. Ils avaient commandé une pizza, puis s'était enlacés en regardant Avatar.

Puis la main d'Akaashi fut plus aguicheuse. D'abord, elle s'était faufilé sur la jambe de Kuroo, la caressant inlassablement, et était remontée un peu plus haut. Et un soupir de plaisir se fit entendre quand elle caressa futilement, juste du bout des doigts, l'entre-jambe du plus grand.

« Tu es plus entreprenant, ce soir… »

Le souffle de Kuroo, le ton moqueur et sensuel, fit frémir le noiraud.

Celui-ci se retourna, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes, sa bouche venant titiller le cou du plus grand. Le chat soupira d'aise, passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt, caressant du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale.

Les deux tee-shirts avaient voltigé dans la pièce, et Akaashi avait relevé sa tête.

Il fixa Kuroo droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans cet océan sombre. Le sourire étirant leurs deux bouches, le plus petit passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement. Avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser sauvagement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il fit allonger le central, enlevant sa ceinture. Il fit tomber le pantalon de son compagnon, ainsi que le sien. Il embrassa son torse, sous les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir de l'autre. Tout en passant ses mains sous le dernier vêtement, caressant le sexe du plus grand.

Les caleçons furent tous les deux enlevés aussi. Akaashi se réhaussa pour embrasser Kuroo, et descendre les lèvres dans son cou, y faisant un suçon.

Leurs bassins se mouvaient ensemble, et leurs souffles se mélaient.

Et sans rien dire, sans le préparer, Akaashi rentra en Kuroo. Celui-ci se cambra, ses mains griffant le dos du passeur.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de faire des va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapide. Il l'embrassait amoureusement, ses mains s'activant sur son sexe.

Et ils jouirent ensemble, Akaashi mordant son cou, Kuroo se cambrant et griffant le dos de l'autre.

Le passeur se retira, s'allongeant dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime, Akaashi.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kuroo. »

C' était le meilleur anniversaire de couple, pensa Kuroo.


End file.
